Secrets of Fate
by MoonLightLoveStar
Summary: Kirine finds out her father is the prime minister. This means danger. She's to be with a bodyguard 24/7, though she knows she can take care of herself pretty well. Will one choice lock her future? Is she ever going to be able to go anywhere alone? Or will she have to hide once more?


"Don't make a scene," the guy behind me said.

_Am I being mugged? I don't think the guy knows much about me. Time to show my training skills.__  
_  
I saw a girl wave to me. "Who is she?" the guy asked.

"My friend; I go to school with her every morning," I answered.

"You're such a pain in the ass," he said.

"Yeah, I know," I muttered. I turned around and kicked him in the gut. "Told you."

He took his gun and fired into the air. That caused a lot of chaos on the sidewalk and the streets. I heard police sirens coming this way.

_Shit! This caused more panic than I thought it would.__  
_  
I punched the guy, making him tumble backwards. The handgun slipped out of his hand. I made a dive for it and took it. I tucked in the back of my jeans.

The girl that waved at me came running. "Your ride's waiting for you."

"What ride?" I asked.

She put her hands on my hips and gave me a boost up. My hands caught onto a rope ladder. I climbed up to find a guy waiting for me

"Hello, Kirine. I'm Subaru," he greeted.

"Um… hi, Subaru," I said cautiously. He came closer to me and hugged me.

"Everything will be all right, ok? You don't have to be scared," he whispered. I pushed him away from me.

"I think I'm alright, except I'm confused. What's going on?" I pondered. "I think this is the most confusing moment of my life."

"It's ok," another guy smiled. "I'm Mizuki. It's very nice to meet you, Kirine."

"How do you all know my name?" I questioned. I took out the gun from the back of my jeans. "That was uncomfortable."

"Where'd you get that from?" Subaru asked, shocked.

"The guy who tried to mug me." I took out the five remaining bullets from the gun. "I'm guessing, from the way you're dressed and how you act, you guys are bodyguards."

I handed Mizuki the empty gun and Subaru the bullets. "Yeah, we're bodyguards," Subaru said. "How do you know so much about guns and dismantling them?"

"I'm training to be part of the Special Defense Force," I answered. "Anything else you want to know about me."

"No," Mizuki answered for Subaru.

I got a text from Miho. 'Where are you? You're late for class.'

"Crap," I muttered. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Subaru trying to hide his laughter. I shot a glare at him. "I can't tell her I'm in a helicopter with two bodyguards, can I?"

Mizuki shook his head. I let out a sigh. 'Sorry, but my grandmother is sick, so I have to go see her.'

"Sorry, Gran," I whispered. A few minutes later, we arrived to the prime minister's place.

We exited the helicopter, and I was seated in the living room. I played with my fingers and continued to look down. When I looked up, I saw a familiar face in front of me.

"Kirine… right?" he asked. "Miss me." He smiled. My eyes widened. I ran up to and hugged him.

"Kaiji! Oh my god, it's seriously you!" I exclaimed. I punched him and then frowned. "You could've called me all these years…"

"Still haven't changed… first all happy, then all mean," he teased.

"Oh, good, you two already know each other. I'm Officer Katsuragi," he offered his hand. I shook it, and he said, "Firm grip you have there."

"As so I've been told," I smiled. "So, I'm still confused."

"In a few minutes…" He left the room.

"Hello, Kirine," an orange-haired guy waved.

"Hold on, I've seen you somewhere…" I wondered.

"You have pretty good memory; I'm Sora." He shot me a mischievous smile which I returned.

"Oi," he punched me, "he's pretty dangerous."

"I'm sure he is," I smirked.

"See she likes me already," Sora boasted.

"Are you sure about that, Sora?" Subaru remarked.

"What is with you guys? I don't even know you that well," I explained. "Well, except for, um… him." I pointed to Kaiji.

"What's with that kind of response? It's like you didn't even want to meet at all in life." He starts to mess up my hair.

"Not going to have much effect," I muttered.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"This…" I shake my head a few times and move strands of hair out of my face. "See, like it never happened."

"Ahem, the prime minister wants to talk to you, Ms. Kirine," Katsuragi said as he came out. I followed him inside the prime minister's office.

In front of me stood the prime minister, Ryoichiro Hiraizumi. "Hello, you're… Kirine, right?"

"Yes, sir…" _I'm so nervous, and it feels so weird._

"I know this'll be a lot for you to take in, but… you're… my daughter," he revealed.

I nodded and said, "I'm your daughter… Wait! What?!"

"Yes, you ARE my daughter. Your mother and I used to date each other in high school and when we found out you were coming into our lives, we were so happy," he expressed. "I tried to convince my parents to let us get married, but they opposed and so your mother fled with you and left no form of contact for me."

He had a very sad look on his face. I didn't know what to say. I walked over to him and held his face in my hands. "It may be a lot for me to take in, but I'm sure Mom would've wanted this to happen soon." I hugged him.

He hugged me back. "Thank you for understanding."

"Mom always told me that you were a great man, but she never told anything more than that and I always wondered," I smiled.

"Um, Ms. Kagami, with this information, you do know what that means, right?" Katsuragi asked.

"Yes, I'm very well aware of that," I sighed. I started to play with my fingers. When I looked up, the tension in the air started to build up.

"So, we all decided that you would have a bodyguard protecting you 24/7. Is that alright?" he made sure. I nodded my head in approval.

"One question, if I may ask?" I started to say.

"Yes."

"When I was being, um, let's say that when I was being mugged before I got here, how did the, um, thugs, I guess, know about me?"

"Well, you see, after we found out about you, someone had bugged the prime minister's car and well, then, we had to take swift action," Katsuragi explained. I nodded through the entire explanation.

"Ok, then, who's going to be my bodyguard?" I asked.

"Well, since we didn't tell you anything ahead of time about the whole situation, you get to choose, if that's alright with you," he stated.

I let out a deep sigh. "That makes things so much more complicated," I muttered under my breath. I slowly paced the room, thinking how to answer and, of course, not hurt anyone's feelings.

"Did you say something, Kirine?" Kaiji asked.

"No, why?" I replied. I paced my way out of the room shortly after the prime minister left.

"So, who do you pick?" Sora questioned.

"Um, let's see…" I wondered, "you know, I really don't want to hurt any one of your guys' feelings, but I'm going to have to go with –"

"What?!" I heard down the hall.

"Is that… Mizuki?" I asked.

"Yep," Sora and Subaru chimed. Mizuki came in here moments later.

"Has she picked?" he asked.

"Nope, just in time," Subaru winked.

"That's relieving," I sarcastically replied to his wink. "Ok, can I go on?"

"As you please," Kaiji smirked.

"I pick… Kaiji!" I said really fast.

"What did you say?!" Mizuki asked.

"She picks Kaiji," Sora pointed out.

"Sorry, but he's the longest person I've known from you four," I apologized, "I'm really, really sorry." I got the guilt trip.

"It's ok, we understand, well, maybe except Sora, but it's ok, really," Subaru assured. "Now, please, get rid of the guilt trip."

"It's going to be hard for her. She's had it since she was a kid," Kaiji teased.

"Shut up!" I punched him, then crossed my arms.

"You've made your decision, so tonight you will be staying here," Katsuragi started to explain.

"What, but I can't miss class tomorrow again?" I complained. "On second thought, I'm not going to complain."

"That's a good girl," Sora teased.

"Not you too," I sighed. "Well, you might as well show me my room, Kaiji." We went down a few halls and took a right turn then a left and finally a right. We came to my bedroom. "Finally."

Kaiji let out a little laugh, and said, "You're the same as always."

"You haven't changed much either, Kaiji. Same old meanie friend of mine," I giggled.

"Now you're gonna get it!" He opened the bedroom door and the moment we entered, he picked me up and draped me over his shoulder. "Have you gotten lighter?"

"I don't know," I whispered. The rest of the day went by with Kaiji explaining everything to me and then it was time to go to sleep.


End file.
